shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lasaro Ginjou/Logia: How many could really be there?
Hello everyone. After my whingeing in regards to the number of Logias on this site and their accuracy to the Canon, I acknowledged that for a fanon giving more freedom is essential. But I started thinking: if we stick to the criteria that the Canon presents then how many could there really be? So, I decided to make this list. It is ongoing; as in, any new passable ideas can be included. Many of these might already have been done in the wiki but I'm not looking at them. It is a list from zero. The criteria will be that of the Canon. The fruits will correspond to an element, phenomenon and/or force of nature. Not based in scientific elements though. The canon ones will be included, in order to point out a pattern that appears to exist in the Canon (in my opinion). All Non-Canon fruits will be in Bold. Canon in italics. Ice *''Hie Hie no Mi'': Frozen body of water. *''Yuki Yuki no Mi'': Frozen water droplets/particles (and some temperature control. Heat *''Magu Magu no Mi'': Molten Rock/Lava. *''Mera Mera no Mi'': Flames. Air *''Gasu Gasu no Mi'': All Gaseous Elements. *'Kaze Kaze no Mi': The element of Wind. Earth *''Suna Suna no Mi'': Well.. sand. *'Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi': Soil and rocks. *''Numa Numa no Mi'': Mud mixed with a "Pocket Dimension" type ability. *'Kure Kure no Mi': (from Kurei=Clay). Clay in liquid muddy form and/or dry solid. From pools of clay to statues, golems, bricks and more. *'Seki Seki no Mi': (seki=stone) Crystal. Crystals, gems and diamonds. *'Meta Meta no Mi': Metals. Like all of them. Vegetation *'Uddo Uddo no Mi': Wood.. any and all types of wood. *'Shoku Shoku': Plants.. flowers, weeds, grass, vines. Any form of vegetation that is not wood. This fruit is like the Yuki Yuki for the Hie Hie. *'Jushi Jushi no Mi': Resin/Rosin. Glueish and cream or Solid, light brown, translucent. The juices that act as medicine, coming from inside of any and all plants. Light *''Pika Pika no Mi'': Light energy. Like beams, lasers.. that sort of thing. *'Niji Niji no Mi': Means Rainbow. The wavelength of light. Like the visible and invisible spectrum. Illusions, radiation, things like that. Energy *''Goro Goro no Mi'': element of electricity. *'Pura Pura no Mi': Plasma. A more fluid form of energy. I imagine it will only partially look like the Storm Release from Naruto. Carbon *''Moku Moku no Mi'': Smoke is simply the gas that is released from the burning process of a material. In that case.. *'Ashu Ashu no Mi': Ash. The sand version of burned materials. *'Koru Koru no Mi': Coal. Rock form of burned material. Force *''Yami Yami no Mi'': Darkness.. duh. Phenomena *'Kumo Kumo no Mi': It will be able to do anything the Clima Tact can. Any more you can come up with based on the Canon criteria? Let me know in the comments and lets make this list bigger without straying from the Canon. Category:Blog posts